


Unknown Mother Goose

by RainedMirror



Series: These Melodies We Call Life [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Keith (Voltron) Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 01:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14177727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainedMirror/pseuds/RainedMirror
Summary: He cared. Nobody else cared that he cared.





	Unknown Mother Goose

In reality, he cared. They don't know it, he cared. He might have been a hothead, but he wasn't stupid. He was analytical, he was smart, calculating and cold, if he need to be. Heh. Cold. Like his relationships with everyone lately. Then again, it might have been cooling for a long time anyways. 

Pidge prods at him like curious scientist while making backhanded attempts of making him feel bad that he is Galran and attempting extorting information of her family despite the fact he doesn't know. 

Hunk hides behind that kind facade while making jokes that him being Galran means something has changed inside him and being mad about the things Galrans did as if he is a part of them. 

Lance pretends to aid him at being his right hand while making pointed jabs about Galrans being monsters when he is the room and mocking and degrading him further about him being Galran. 

Allura makes no attempt of hiding her discontent while she actively avoids him and puts him down. 

And Shiro… Well, Shiro isn't around. 

He wished he has never known. He wished he doesn't have to leave. But he cares. And he knows it is better if he isn't around. Because they don't care about him, not anymore, not even when he is leading, when he is aiding them instead if the Galra, when he is trying his damned hardest to keep the team together when the only thing he wants to do is to mourn. 

It was stupid. 

To think that friends turning to enemies the second some secret comes out wasn't unthinkable to him, but it still left a horrible feeling in him. That was why his walls are still up, and in fact, may have gotten even higher than ever. He doesn't want them to know, whatever secrets he intentionally and unintentionally hid from them, he doesn't want them know. Not now, not ever, but it seems like fate has plans to have it all be pried out of his hands and he is not able to do anything about it. 

He cares. About the fact that the team is breaking further apart, about the fact that he is the one creating discord in the group. That the one unanimous thing everyone made was for him to disappear. 

He cares, so he will vanish. Like the unwanted that he always is, that he always had been.

He cares, so he drifts further and further apart from them, so that they can have something to hate, shouldering all that burden alone, taking all the hate to heart and bearing it, pretending to be angry when he needs to. 

He cares, so he leaves, to the Blades, to where the team can't see him, not anymore, so the source of the discord just leaves and disappears and maybe, just maybe they can function as a team again. 

Nobody was any wiser of what he is doing. Nobody cared that he cared. Nobody realised he was just like every one of them: a child sent to a war too soon. 

It was a fact of the matter. That he was replaceable, that he was useless, that having him is basically a suicidal choice for Voltron. 

The Blades welcomed him, they knew he cared. And thus they will care for him back. Even when his mother returned, they still cared. 

Voltron doesn't need him, no matter they say as they lie through their teeth. The Blades may not need him, but at least every member is of some aid to the cause. 

He cared. That was why he disappeared. And that was why he never showed up ever again, and let the memories slowly fade from the Paladins’ minds. Nobody remembered the half-Galran who cared. 

It didn't matter in the end. Not at all, even when his name is written as one of the casualties of the war. Just like all the people who cared about him.

**Author's Note:**

> Unknown = Not known  
> Mother Goose = Storyteller  
> Unknown Mother Goose = The Story That Is Not Told


End file.
